Shakespeare
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: -"Nah, they just didn't want Romeo and Juliet to be together." Sonny and Chad banter over Shakespeare


So, my friend Ricki is learning Shakespeare in English class, and she helped me with my French (Well she did my French homework :P) so this story is dedicated to her.

Disclaimer: I do own Sonny with a chance

* * *

"**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**

That was my fifth time reading that passage and I still couldn't understand what it meant.

I groaned, Mrs. Bitterman was going to test us on Shakespeare tomorrow and I was completely unprepared. The following paragraph was from the famous play 'Romeo and Juliet.'

I have to say, as romantic as the story sounded, there are way too many worthless men on this planet for me to believe in that junk.

I sighed and quickly scanned the page again, I understood some fairly obvious meaning, but definitely not enough for me to pass tomorrows test.

"Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean." I read off the page. Suddenly I was interrupted by a figure looming above me.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked without looking up. "What are you reading?" he asked ignoring my question. "Shakespeare ok? You wouldn't get it."

His eyes briefly linked with mine, before grabbing the sheet from my hand. "Two household, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene." He started.

I nodded at him, "Makes no sense." I informed him. "They're talking about the setting, Sonny." He explained.

"Oh," I replied feeling very stupid.

His eyes traveled down the paper, before looking up at me, "What's this for? One of you stupid sketches on 'chuckle city'?" He asked using the stupid nickname he gave us.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, Chad we're getting tested on it tomorrow and I really need to study, so I would appreciate it, if you leave." I told him firmly.

"So you're telling me I can't stay?" he asked finally catching on. "Yah," I told him in my 'duh' voice. "Well now I _have _to stay." came his reply.

I mentally scolded myself for falling for that every time. "He continued eyeing the paper in his hands. "Why are you so interested in Shakespeare?" I curiously asked him.

"Because, Sonny, these are classics everyone in Mackenzie Falls can tell you that," Chad stated, "Well except Portlyn, who thinks Shakespeare's some sort of, messed up geometry." He muttered.

"I wish it was geometry." I exaggerated. I really did hate English at the moment, but it could never top the overpowering hatred I had for Math.

"So what does it mean?" I asked him after a while. "It's talking about the grudge between two families and how their kids fall in love with each other." He explained.

I nodded my head, I knew that much already, it was just the way Chad explained the story, he seemed so out of character, so engrossed in the storyline, he looked almost, deep.

"A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, whose misadventures piteous overthrows." He read out loud.

"Star-crossed?" I repeated, I mean I knew what it meant, I just never heard of it used to describe people.

"Star-crossed, as in completely different," Chad clarified. "So they can't be together because they're different?" I asked a bit confused.

"No, it's because of their families grudge," he paused for a second before continuing, think of it like this, I'm Romeo," I snorted. He lightly hit me with the piece of paper.

"And you're Juliet, my cast, hates your cast and your cast hates my cast. Therefore we can't be friends." He finished.

"But we are friends." I stated. "Well, yeah but, we can't be more than that." He awkwardly said.

"Look, Sonny, the point is, Shakespeare knew what he was talking about when he said he was writing a tragedy." He continued, changing the subject. He started to pace around the room, as I followed.

"Romeo and Juliet never got together, did they?" I asked quietly. "Nope." He replied. "Did they ever confront their families? I mean I'm sure they'd understand."

I tried again. "Nah they just didn't want Romeo and Juliet to be together." I nodded my head. "You know, I always thought that they ended up together in some place like heaven or something." I said.

Chad chuckled lightly, handing me back the piece of paper. "Good luck on the test tomorrow." He said optimistically. I smiled at him. Then he did the most surprising thing, he leaned down and connected his lips to mine. Almost immediately though and pulled back and smirked at me upon seeing my reaction. I stood there in shock as he walked out of the room humming happily.

I gently smiled to myself, well you know what Shakespeare always said,

All's well, ends well.

* * *

Yay! I'm done another one shot! i didn't really know how to end this story so it was kinda lame (Sorry) but still, review! :)


End file.
